User blog:Minifigureman11/Best Song Of Just Dance 3
Welcome to the best song of JD3 competition There will be 62 rounds in total spread throughout 6 stages: The Heats stages 1 & 2, the Quarter-Finals, the Semi-Finals and then the Finals stages 1 & 2. Rules 1. Vote in the comments section. If you change your mind you can change your vote but no multi votes will be allowed. 2. Watch the gameplays on this page to refresh your memory before voting. 3. No comments over 10 lines. 4. Respect each others choices in the comments section. The Songs Cali_Gurls (2).png|California Gurls Take_On_Me_Square (2).png|Take On Me Pump_It! (2).png|Pump It Lollipop (2).png|Lollipop Promiscu (2).png|Promiscuous Babyonemorequat_thmb@2x.jpg|Baby One More Time (Out) Pricetagsquar.png|Price Tag (Out) Sheidontwana (2).png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Marciabailasq.png|Marcia Baila (Out) Barbrasquare (2).png|Barbra Streisand Venussq.png|Venus (Out) Nolimitsquar.png|No Limit (Out) Dynamite-0 (2).png|Dynamite Teenagedreamsqa (2).png|Teenage Dream Only_Girl_(In_The_World) (2).png|Only Girl (In The World) ForgetYouuuu.png|Forget You (Out) Girlsaloudsquare (2).png|Jump (For My Love) Everybod.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Out) Whatwaitingsquare (2).png|What You Waiting For Crazythingsquare (2).png|Crazy Little Thing Called Love ThinkSquar.png|Think (Out) Wonderlandsquar.png|Boogie Wonderland (Out) Heygirlsquar.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl (Out) Etsqa (2).png|E.T. Boomsquar.png|Boom (Out) Dafunk (2).png|Da Funk Ifeeldonsn (2).png|I Feel Love Allnitesquar.png|Dance All Nite (Out) Sp.png|Spectronizer (Out) PRA (2).png|Party Rock Anthem Gonnagomywaysquare (2).png|Are You Gonna Go My Way (Currently Battling) Thousandansesquar.png|Land Of 1000 Dances (Out) Shesgotme (2).png|She's Got Me Dancing Jamaicandancesquare (2).png|Jamaican Dance Gotothemall (2).png|Let's Go To The Mall Weridsockpuurp.png|Night Boat To Cairo (Out) SJDE41_1e124a37_14 (2).png|I'm So Excited Videostarsquar.png|Video Killed the Radio Star (Out) Lalallaleighleigh, (2).png|Kurio ko uddah le jana SJDE41_2a768293_14 (2).png|Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) SJDE41_2b0c55_14.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Out) Tightrop.png|Tightrope (Solo Version) (Out) Airplanessqa (2).png|Airplanes LiarJDWii2 (2).png|Beautiful Liar Apachesqa (2).png|Apache (Jump On It) (Currently Battling) Paptapapt.png|Pata Pata (Out) Loveohlovesqa (2).png|Satellite Somethingbubbly (2).png|Somethin' Stupid Halowinsq.png|This is Halloween (Out) Jambomambosq.png|Jambo Mambo (Out) Babydontstopnowsqa (2).png|Baby Don't Stop Now Twistandshakeasqa.png|Twist and Shake It Soulserchsq.png|Soul Searchin' (Out) Babyzoukgif.png|Baby Zouk (Out) Hungdancegif.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (Out) Mamasitagift (2).png|Mamasita Masterblastergif.png|The Master Blaster (Out) Untilbluesqa.png|Beat Match Until I'm Blue Touchmewantmesqa.png|Touch Me Want Me DunnDuste.png|Dun N' Dusted (Out) latest_kindlephoto-44091621.jpg|Cardiac Caress (Out) Boomsdaysqa.png|Boomsday Merenguesq.png|Merengue (Out) JustMariodlc (2).png|Just Mario Current Match Up 1685509 (25).jpg|Heat 29: Are You Gonna Go My Way VS Apache (Jump On It) All Match-ups 1685509 (6).jpg|Heat 1: Price Tag VS Only Girl (In The World) 1797393_(7)kjh.png|Heat 2: Cardiac Caress VS Beat Match Until I'm Blue 1685509 (7).jpg|Heat 3: Let's Go To The Mall VS Boogie Wonderland 1797393 (6).png|Heat 4: Dynamite VS Forget You 1685509 (9).jpg|Heat 5: Just Mario VS Think 1797393 (.png|Heat 6: Dance All Nite VS Promiscuous 1685509 (10).jpg|Heat 7: Tightrope VS Party Rock Anthem 17973.png|Heat 8: Hungarian Dance No. 5 VS Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) 1685509 (4.jpg|Heat 9: Twist and Shake It VS Gonna Make You Sweat (Everbody Dance Now) 1797393 (9).png|Heat 10: Spectronizer VS Crazy Little Thing Called Love 1685509 (14)q.jpg|Heat 11: Boomsday VS Dun N' Dusted 1797393 (12).png|Heat 12: I Was Made For Lovin' You VS Somethin' Stupid 1685509 (16).jpg|Heat 13: I'm So Excited VS Night Boat To Cairo 1797393 (14).png|Heat 14: No Limit VS Satellite 1685509 (18).jpg|Heat 15: Da Funk VS Jambo Mambo 1797393 (16).png|Heat 16: Hey Boy Hey Girl VS Pump It 1685509 (19).jpg|Heat 17: Jump (For My Love) VS Baby Zouk 1797393 (17).png|Heat 18: I Don't Feel Like Dancin' VS This Is Halloween 1685509 (20).jpg|Heat 19: Airplanes VS The Master Blaster 1797393 (18).png|Heat 20: Teenage Dream VS Baby One More Time 1685509 (21).jpg|Heat 21: Boom VS She's Got Me Dancing 1797393 (19).png|Heat 22: Pata Pata VS Mamasita 1685509 (22).jpg|Heat 23: Jamaican Dance VS Land Of 1000 Dances 1797393 (20).png|Heat 24: I Feel Love VS Venus 1685509 (23).jpg|Heat 25: Marcia Baila VS Beautiful Liar 1797393 (21).png|Heat 26: Video Killed The Radio Star VS E.T. 1685509 (24).jpg|Heat 27: Touch Me Want Me VS Merengue 1797393 (22).png|Heat 28: Soul Searchin' VS California Gurls 1685509 (25).jpg|Heat 29: Are You Gonna Go My Way VS Apache (Jump On It) Results 1685509 (6.jpg|Heat 1: Price Tag - 6, Only Girl (In The World) - 13. 1797393_(7)kjkjhkjhk.png|Heat 2: Cardiac Caress - 15, Beat Match Until I'm Blue - 18. 1685509 (7.jpg|Heat 3: Let's Go To The Mall - 19, Boogie Wonderland - 1. 1797393 (6.png|Heat 4: Dynamite - 19, Forget You - 2. 1685509 (9.jpg|Heat 5: Just Mario - 18, Think - 4. jhkhkh.png|Heat 6: Dance All Nite - 2, Promiscuous - 14. 1685509 (10.jpg|Heat 7: Tightrope - 9, Party Rock Anthem - 12. 1797.png|Heat 8: Hungarian Dance No. 5 - 4, Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - 14. 1685509 (4kjh.jpg|Heat 9: Twist and Shake It - 12, Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - 7. 1797393 (9.png|Heat 10: Spectronizer - 6, Crazy Little Thing Called Love - 14. 1685509 (14.jpg|Heat 11: Boomsday - 21, Dun N' Dusted - 0. 1797393 (12.png|Heat 12: I Was Made For Lovin' You - 5, Somethin' Stupid - 16. 1685509 (16.jpg|Heat 13: I'm So Excited - 10, Night Boat To Cairo - 4. 1797393 (14.png|Heat 14: No Limit - 5, Satellite - 12. 1685509 (18.jpg|Heat 15: Da Funk - 7, Jambo Mambo - 2. 1797393 (16.png|Heat 16: Hey Boy Hey Girl - 1, Pump It - 9. 1685509 (19.jpg|Heat 17: Jump (For My Love) - 6, Baby Zouk - 5. 1797393 (17.png|Heat 18: I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - 7, This is Halloween - 3. 1685509 (20.jpg|Heat 19: Airplanes - 9, The Master Blaster - 1. 1797393 (18.png|Heat 20: Teenage Dream - 5, Baby One More Time - 4. 1685509 (21.jpg|Heat 21: Boom - 4, She's Got Me Dancing - 5. 1797393 (19.png|Heat 22: Pata Pata - 2, Mamasita - 5. 1685509 (22.jpg|Heat 23: Jamaican Dance - 6, Land Of 1000 Dances - 1. 1797393 (20.png|Heat 24: I Feel Love - 5, Venus - 4. 1685509 (23.jpg|Heat 25: Marcia Baila - 0, Beautiful Liar - 7. 1797393 (21.png|Heat 26: Video Killed the Radio Star - 2, E.T. - 9. 1685509 (24.jpg|Heat 27: Touch Me Want Me - 4, Merengue - 2. 1797393 (22.png|Heat 28: Soul Searchin' - 0, California Gurls - 8. Current Match Up's Gameplays Category:Blog posts